Hold My Hand
by Sirus7009
Summary: After years of being apart, two lost souls reunite on what seems to be a destiny cruise. AshxDawn, Minor cursing early on, heavy lemon later. I'm using a new writing style, so please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Hold My Hand

Make sure you check my profile on Deviant Art for news and updates!

Tsukasa: So here we are, once again. Another Pearlshipping fanfiction. And here I was hoping to make an Advanceshipping one eventually.  
Karen: Just do what works for you, and obviously you do well with Pearlshipping, so just go with that.  
Tsukasa: Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, same old story as usual. 5 ½ years in the future, things have changed, yadda yadda.  
Karen: Ugh, what he's trying to say is…. Ash and Dawn went their separate ways after the Sinnoh league, Ash deciding to go for the next region's gym challenge, and Dawn going with Kenny. However, feelings remained between the two, and transcended the 5 ½ years till the present. The story will explain the rest, though this is a short prologue to the real story.  
Tsukasa: So sit back, relax, and enjoy reading!  
Karen: We don't own Pokémon, only this and our many other ideas based on the copyrighted series.

##################################################################

"Gah! Hurry up Brock!" Ash shouted as he and his best friend shot through the port of Vermillion City, "The boat's going to leave without us!"

A long year was steadily coming to a close. Another few days, and a new year would begin, and Ash wanted to celebrate it in style; In other words, he wanted to take a ride on the recently salvaged and repaired S.S. Anne.

Ash skidded around a corner, nearly throwing Pikachu off his shoulder, and took off toward the docks. There wasn't much time left before the boat left, though he couldn't get mad at anyone but himself for breaking the alarm clock that woke not only him but Brock as well.

"Ash, hold on! You do have the tickets, right!" Brock asked in an almost scolding voice, truly expecting Ash to have dropped them somewhere in his mad dash.

Ash looked back and smiled, "Yeah, I got them in my pocket!" he replied, not noticing the direct collision course he had with- "Gah!"

With a loud thump Ash and a parasol wielding girl crashed to the ground. Without even looking the girl in the eye, Ash stood and resumed running, "Sorry miss!"

"Damn it Ash! You need to be more careful!" Brock shouted as he ran by the girl. If not for the fact that they were beyond late, He'd help the girl, if not flirt with her, but time was not something they had.

The girl, wearing a white blouse with a icy blue ankle length loose skirt, and her head veiled by a large white hat, stood and shook her head, getting her bearings back. For a moment she didn't speak, only turning to look at the men who ran past her, "Was that…?" She got dizzy again. Apparently the fall did some damage, even if only a little, as she once more shook her head, her blue hair flowing behind her with a salty ocean breeze. In her mind, thoughts flowed and churned; Had she just had a collision with destiny as an old friend tore into the distance…? No, more than a friend… a… the girl closed her eyes as her open parasol rolled in her hands to block the sun. She slowly took a breath, deciding to wait to pursue… er, head towards the boat.

She let her mind clear, but without open thought, she didn't notice the seconds tick by. She felt at peace though, and for but a moment lost interest…. Until she heard the horn of the S.S. Anne announcing its leave. She snapped out of her thoughts, "Shoot! I'm late!"

All the while, from the lowest deck of the restored S.S. Anne, Ash Ketchum stared down at the docks. Both of his shoulders were bare, as his partner Pikachu had decided to go with Brock to get some food. They had skipped breakfast after all, but Ash passed on the food to watch as the port town drifted away into the slowly rising sun.

After such a long sprint, it almost didn't feel like it had only taken an hour to get to the docks, and it most certainly felt like more time had passed as he waited for the ship to depart. Something was on his mind though, a nagging thought about the girl he ran into. He could have sworn he saw her hair; a unique sapphire blue. That was another reason why he stood on the deck. He had hoped to see her board but…

Well, at least the view was nice, and the deck was rather sound despite Ash's initial thoughts on the matter. Vermillion Repair added a third deck at water level due to a recent increase in mantyke, Mantine and remoraid activity, allowing passengers to get closer to the "attractions". One would think this foolish due to the chance of large waves crashing down onto it, but the men and women at Vermillion Repair aren't as stupid as one would think; they installed a metal shield that will ascend from the edge of the deck and lock into the side of the ship, waterproofing it and protecting it from any water damage.

One would find it rather interesting that Ash even knew of this, since he really wasn't one for technology, being more suited to _using_ the technology rather than studying it. But, after his last experience on the ship; the tragic sinking and the near death experience of almost falling into an –until recently- unexplored ocean trench, sealing him and his friends in the depths… There wasn't any chance he'd dare relive that experience without proper knowledge.

The young man knew every door, every device, hell, he even knew the name of every crew member on the ship. Fear of the past is one thing to deal with, preparation for the future, however, was a completely different and far more important topic. Yet on this day, as the S.S. Anne's horn rocked the harbor, and the hull of the ship slowly sliced the water, he never thought another part of his past would approach him; a blue haired damsel came running down the dock toward the ship. "Is that…?" The gangplank had been risen, and the girl was looking for a way on.

Both of them locked eyes, then shouted the other's name: "Ash!" "Dawn!" Both wished they could smile, but the ship slowly drifted away from the dock. Ash turned and sprinted toward the stern section of the viewing dock, then leaned over the side, his arm stretched out, "Take my hand, Dawn!"

The girl reached out, but was a mere inch out from his hand, "I can't!"

"Jump!"

Dawn hesitated, then, trusting her friend completely, leapt out onto the water…

"Gotcha!" Ash shouted as he threw his arms out as far as he could, grasping her hands and catching her just inches above the water. He pulled her aboard, though before she could even stand up straight, he embraced his dear friend in a tight hug, which she immediately returned, "Glad you made it aboard..."

"I'm glad to see you too." Dawn giggled cutely as she tightened the hug.

Ash quickly lost his interest in the fading town, and Dawn just smiled as her parasol rolled down the deck, leaving the two to be alone. Both savored the moment as long as they could, despite knowledge that the best part of the ending year was yet to come.

##############################################################

Tsukasa: Yeah, it's short I know. But like I said this is just a prologue for the story.  
Karen: And, once again, Tsukasa used a new style of writing.  
Tsukasa: Yep, longer paragraphs and no page breaks, though there will be some in longer chapters. Just not as many as my previous stories.  
Karen: Please review and tell us what you think about the new style!  
Tsukasa: Till next time!


	2. Hold My Hand Teaser

Hold My Hand  
First Day

Tsukasa: Due to how long my other fics are taking, I decided I'd tease you guys a bit. Here's the beginning of Hold My Hand 2!

Karen: Let me warn you though, the opening is different compared to the previous chapter, but that is just to add to this new highly literate style Tsukasa is using!

Tsukasa: We don't own Pokémon, only this idea.

Karen: Let us know what you think of this new style too, because we're definitely interested in keeping it if you like it!

###############################################################

He could feel it emanating through his entire being. Banging through his chest as though fighting for its life to free itself... Ash's heart pounded harder than it had ever in his entire life as he stretched his arm out as far as he could reach. Just off of the deck of the renewed Anne ran the girl who's image had taunted the young man for so many years, bringing him in only to recede into the depths of his mind...

But not this time. Auburn eyes lit like the flames inside of a Flareon, Ash thrust his arm further, crying out to his friend to "Jump!" He could see that the bluette was hesitant at such a dangerous move, but the dock she ran on was slowly losing length. She took the chance, she trusted Ash, and Dawn leapt out over the water. It seemed like she wouldn't make it, but destiny brought both of their hands together.

With a grunt, Ash brought his childhood traveling partner up onto the boat, and before either could think they both wrapped their arms around the other's neck, embraced in a tight hug, both couldn't speak. The waves were calm, the wingulls were silent... Even the rolling of Dawn's parasol down the deck was mute. Time froze around them, short of Ash's breath on Dawn's neck causing her to finally break the silence with a shudder and a moan, "Ash, I..."

He had been waiting for far too long to say these words to her; "I'm glad to see you too" he smiled, leaning out of the hug to look her in the eyes, though he still kept his arms firmly around her, "How long's it been?"

How close he was... Dawn just wanted to scream! He had pulled himself much closer than she had hoped, so much so that she was scared. Could she control herself? No, she had to... "Mmm..." the icy blue clothed coordinator bit her lip, containing the outburst she almost allowed to slip., "Far too long!" she finally coughed when she noticed Ash's concerned stare, "Imagine meeting here of all places!" Corrected, reposed, and once more in control. _Much better_.

"Tell me about it. I was pretty close to heading inside too. Good thing I ignored my hunger" Finally he released her, shifting his hat forward to scratch the back of his head before returning the article to its "sacred" spot. "And you know how my hunger goes"

Dawn giggled before snickering, "You? Resist your hunger? I've caught onto your game. Where's Ash? What did you do with him?" Neither could keep a straight face against this comment, and both burst into an uproar of laughter, the giggles and chuckles slowly but finally coming to an end with the two staring at each other with beaming smiles. Ash was the first to break the ever repeating silence this time, though it wasn't with words...

A long growl groaned from his stomach, a sound not requiring explanation, but just like always he illustrated the obvious with a short chuckle, "Wow, I'm hugry. Can't wait to get inside to eat." A beautiful smile brought an even wider grin as Dawn snickered once again, "About time you acted like..." She paused, then rose to her feet to chase after her parasol.

"Acted like what?" Ash asked, leaping to his feet to follow her. An answer, however, he did not receive as Dawn replied simply, "Oh, nothing" She forced a giggle to hide her embarrassment. _Shoot!_ She scolded herself, _That was way too close!_ After so much time on her own, one would think that she would have had more control, but...

Coming upon the person you care most about at such a random time could swagger even the toughest of people... not to mention the prospects of New Years being mere days away. It seemed everything would fall into place just as she had always dreamed... All she had to do was stay in control until the time finally arrived.


End file.
